Fear
by LIVE2WRITE
Summary: Continuing COINCIDENCE CASUALTY's first chapter. Trory fic, nice and fluffy. R/R Please!
1. Default Chapter

Title: Fear  
  
Rating: G  
  
Disclaimer: None of this is mine.  
  
Author's Note: It's a Trory. Just some fluff that has been going on in my head. Reviews are always welcomed.  
  
Spoilers: None.  
  
*Ring*  
  
27-year-old Rory Gilmore groaned as she reached out a limp had to silence the offending object that disrupted her beauty sleep. She groaned again as she rolled onto her back knowing that she had to get up but didn't quite want to yet. She racked through her mind for the events of the day as she tried to figure out the possible cause of the dread that had settled in her. She groaned again. Tonight. Dinner. Grandparents. Not. Good. *Groan* This was NOT shaping out to be a good day. all the groaning that had happened in the past 10 minutes could attest to that.  
  
She stumbled out of bed ungracefully and headed to start the coffee maker before heading into the shower. She turned up the hot water to relax herself before heading in to the concrete jungle head-on.  
  
She had a long day ahead of her. Work. Work. Work. And. Dinner. Sure she loved her grandparents and her mother was going to be there together with Luke. She hadn't seen them in a long time and she missed them to death. She had been excused from these dinners when she moved to New York for her job. What she dreaded was not the dinner. God no. no one can dread Emily's dinners. especially if they're for a special occasion. Neither was it the bickering. It had almost become custom for her grandmother and mother to bicker. The world should stop if they did. It would just be. weird for lack of a better word. What Rory Gilmore dreaded was the inevitable questioning on her love life. or lack thereof. And her mother was of absolutely no help. She would just sit there and enjoy the show. Glad that her turn was over. She knew her grandmother was worried about her. And frankly, Rory was worried to. Scared even. She was fast turning 28. After all, that was the reason why they were gathering tonight. Dinner. To celebrate her 28th birthday, which was tomorrow. She had this fear lodged in her heart that she'd remain single for the rest of her life.  
  
Rory sighed and banged her head against the shower door. Her mother was married, to Luke. Louise and Madeline became trophy wives a LONG time ago. Lane to Dave. Dean to his college sweetheart Sara. Hell. Even Paris is married. Believe it or not. to Jess. All her friends were starting families on their own and didn't seem to have much time for her. It looked like she was going to hit the big three-o alone. No special someone to share it with and tell her that she was still beautiful.  
  
'Fantastic. Now I'm not only and old-maid, I'm a sap.'  
  
Groaning, again. She stepped out of the shower and dried herself. She then went to pick out her power suit. Rory then went to the kitchen to have her first cup of coffee for the day as she browsed through the papers. 'Maybe I could put an ad here in the matchmaking section. no. I don't need that. If I wanted a date all I had to do was tell grandma. She'd be glad to do it. After all, she sure has tried it before.'  
  
After finishing her third cup of coffee, she grabbed her things and headed out to start the horrible day.  
  
Rory walked confidently down the street in her power suit. Betraying her insecurities. "Taxi!" she flagged a cab and headed to work at the New York Times. She was the editor of her own column, which was a big hit. It featured articles about random stuff that was going on in the city. Occasionally, humor articles dissing basically anything. She was proud of her column.  
  
At the office, she went straight to work. Using it to take her mind off other problems. Settling into a routine of a workaholic. Any boss would be proud to have an employee with her devotion.  
  
"Miss Gilmore??" a voice broke through her concentration. Slightly frustrated, she snapped.  
  
"What is it Linda?? I told that I want no interruptions."  
  
"Sorry Miss Gilmore, but its lunch time and I was wondering if you wanted me to get anything back for you."  
  
Feeling guilty for snapping and touched by her concern, Rory answered, "It's lunch already?? Time passes so fast. I'm sorry Linda, I didn't realize."  
  
"It's okay Miss Gilmore. I guess you got caught up with your work. Do you want me to buy lunch for you??"  
  
Rory deciding that she needed a break declined her secretary's kind offer and grabbed her coat. She headed out into the hustle and bustle of the lunch crowd and walked in the direction of the nearest Starbucks.  
  
"Alone again Miss?? The usual??" the pimply youth behind the counter jeered at Rory, able to recognize her due to her frequent visits.  
  
Rory had the strongest urge right there and then to squeeze his pimples one by one and scar him for life. Deciding that it would not be wise, not to mention very gross, she just answered him through gritted teeth, "Yes please. And add a roast beef sandwich to that."  
  
She quickly paid for her coffee and sandwich and opted not to stay in the café to eat for fear of her doing something stupid to the pimply boy.  
  
She returned to her office and noticed the light on her answering machine blinking. Wondering whom it could possibly be, she pressed play as she heard her best friend's familiar voice.  
  
"Heyy Mary, having a rough day?? Figured I'd leave a note wishing you good luck for tonight and to tell you to keep tomorrow's lunch free. I'll bring you out for a birthday lunch so come out of dinner in one piece! Later!"  
  
She couldn't help the smile from breaking through, her day already looking considerably brighter. Tristan always had that effect on her. 'There's one friend who's not married!' she thought with an unexplainable amount of happiness. She had ran into him again at Yale and they manage to form a friendship. He was now working at a law firm also in New York.  
  
The rest of the day passed quickly. 'A little too quickly' in Rory's opinion. Soon it was time to pack up and head for the grandparents.  
  
"See you tomorrow Linda! Oh, and make sure that there aren't any appointments for me at around lunchtime tomorrow okay?? Thanks a mill."  
  
"Alright. Big date huh??"  
  
All she got for an answer was Rory's elusive smile.  
  
*****  
  
-Elder Gilmore's House-  
  
"This is delicious grandma!"  
  
"Why thank you Rory! I just thought that you'd like some nice home cooked food with all that take-out I'm sure you're eating."  
  
"That's a nice thought grandma."  
  
"So Rory." Rory braced herself for sure of what was to come. "Anyone new in your life??"  
  
"Well. the doorman of my apartment, Joe, got sacked so there's this new guy. I think his name is Moe."  
  
"Joe and Moe?? What companies do they get these doormen from? I bet all their other doormen have similar sounding names.." Lorelai jumped in.  
  
Emily shot her daughter a look of annoyance and tried to not let it show through her voice, "What I meant Rory dear, was is there any new man in your life??"  
  
"Technically Moe counts. He's a man isn't he?? I mean, what kind of demented mother would name her daughter Moe??" Lorelai interrupted again.  
  
"Lorelai, eat your food. Rory knows perfectly well what I'm referring to."  
  
Rory looked at her grandmother and mother, torn between amusement and dread. How was she going to answer her grandmother without getting another lecture on how having a stable relationship was important?? Rory shot her mother a look of desperation.  
  
Deciding to help her daughter for once, Lorelai said, "Mum, why don't you let Rory off the hook. She's a big girl and will be able to find herself a man in due time. Maybe Moe's her soul mate."  
  
Rory giggled as Emily looked shocked at Lorelai's suggestion. "Your sense of humor is seriously appalling Lorelai. Fine, I will not press the matter Rory. I'm sure you know what's best for you."  
  
"So mum. how are the ladies at the DAR??.." Lorelai started. Effectively steering the conversation in another direction. Rory mouthed a 'Thank You' to her mother. Eternally grateful.  
  
Dinner ended without any casualties. Rory used the excuse of needing to drive back to New York and having work early tomorrow so she was able to escape right after dessert. She thanked her grandmother for the dinner and her grandfather for the check he had given her with a hug before leaving with her parents.  
  
*****  
  
-Outside-  
  
"Thank you SO much mum. you have NO idea how grateful I am."  
  
"Flush your head in a dirty toilet bowl kind of grateful??"  
  
"Eww. no way!"  
  
"Ungrateful child! With all the hours of labour I went through.."  
  
Luke, deciding that now would be an appropriate time to cut in, said, "Here Rory, got you some of my coffee beans. Figured that this would be the best present I could give a Gilmore."  
  
Rory squealed as Luke handed her a few bags of the sacred beans and hugged her stepfather. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!!!"  
  
"Anything for my girl."  
  
"Heyy! I'm your girl too! Why don't I get coffee?! Huh?! All I get all day is you nagging on my consumption!"  
  
Deciding to leave Luke to fend for himself. Rory hugged her parents and promised to call when she reached home before leaving.  
  
***** -Next Morning-  
  
*Ring*  
  
'I hate my life' was Rory's first waking thoughts. Lorelai had promptly called at midnight to continue their tradition on how Rory came into this world. She didn't get to sleep until one in the morning. 'This day is not shaping out to be a good day.' was Rory's next thought. That was of course, until she remembered her lunch 'date' with Tristan.  
  
Rory got out of bed and followed her daily morning routine. Or at least tried to. Her coffee maker broke down! Horrors of all horrors! Rory wanted to cry. 'Why can't things just go well today?! On my BIRTHDAY!!' Refusing to give in to the want to wallow in self-pity, Rory continued her routine before heading off to work.  
  
*****  
  
-Office-  
  
After getting out of the cab, Rory proceeded to lash out a string of curses. She was late. They had almost got into an accident because of the stupid cab driver's insolence. 'Great. Just great. Now I'm starting to sound like Michel.'  
  
Stepping out of the elevator, she saw the familiar bustle of the New York Times on any regular day. The familiarity was comforting yet unsettling. She felt neglected as no one seemed to remember her birthday. 'I will NOT go there.'  
  
Reaching her office, she nodded a greeting to Linda and noticed that her greeting was returned with an odd smile. Shaking off the feeling, she headed in to her office.  
  
The first thought that came to her mind was 'it's awfully dark in here.' Reaching over to flick on the lights, she let out a gasp of surprise.  
  
Standing in the middle of her office was Tristan amidst flowers and. coffee!  
  
"You're a god! A mind reader! A lifesaver! They should name one of those sweet flavours after you!"  
  
Tristan just stood there smiling. Quiet.  
  
Rory found his behaviour odd. just like Linda's. 'What's with everyone today??!' Tristan wasn't smirking. he was smiling. 'That's just wrong.'  
  
"What's up with everyone today?? Am I in some kind of parallel universe or something??"  
  
All Tristan did in response was pull out the cardboard that he had hidden behind his back. It read:  
  
"Happy Birthday Mary!"  
  
A smile that stretched from ear to ear broke through onto Rory's face.  
  
"I see you have decided to become a mime."  
  
Tristan just continued to smile and flipped the card over. It read:  
  
"Go out with me?? [Yes] [No]"  
  
Trying to contain her grin and the feeling those words evoked in her, Rory just replied, "But we've already gone out so many times!"  
  
Tristan just shot her a 'you know what I mean' look.  
  
Unable to contain herself any longer, Rory grinned and walked towards him, picking up a pen on her desk on the way.  
  
Looking into his eyes, she saw the hope they held. She bent down so that she was at face level with the card and pretended to ponder. Just letting the suspension build up.  
  
After what seemed like an eternity to Tristan, she reached out the pen and ticked..  
  
[Yes]  
  
A Cheshire cat grin appeared on Tristan's handsome features, mirroring Rory's. He dropped the card and swooped her into his arms and swung her about.  
  
"Tris!!" Rory squealed, surprised.  
  
Tristan stopped and put her down, still holding her in his arms. Locking his intense gaze with hers, he slowly moved in for a tender, long awaited. kiss.  
  
-end- 


	2. First Dates and Happy Birthdays

A/N: Hey everyone! I'm going to finish up this story for Coincidence Casualty. I really loved the first chapter and I want to see what I can do with it. If anyone has any ideas that would be awesome.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Only one word could describe the kiss. Amazing. After what seemed like an eternity, they pulled apart breathless. Rory and Tristan wore matching grins.  
  
"How does dinner sound? Tonight?" he asked  
  
"Dinner sounds great." She replied blushing  
  
"Is that a blush on my Mary?" Tristan asked good-naturedly  
  
"I have to get back to work." She smiled and kissed his cheek  
  
"Yea, me too. I'll pick you up at seven."  
  
"Bye Tristan."  
  
"See ya Ror." He winked and left, leaving Rory to sit in her chair dazed.  
  
All morning, she worked with a smile on her face.  
  
She walked into Starbucks for lunch where the pimply boy took her order. For once, she didn't feel like strangling him. She hadn't had such an amazing day in quite awhile.  
  
Later on that day, she found herself standing in front of her closet figuring out which dress to wear. 'This is a Lorelai question' she thought as she picked up the phone and tapped out her mother's number.  
  
Lorelai answered on the first ring.  
  
"Hello?" she asked "Hi mom, I have a quick question." Rory began "Shoot babe." "What dress should I wear on my date tonight?" she asked "Ooooh, Rory has a date! With who?" Lorelai asked "Tristan." She murmured "TRISTAN?" he mother shouted? "Ouch mom. Yes Tristan!" she replied smiling "Well its about time!" Lorelai joked "So are you going to help me or not?" "Hmm.wear the short red one. With your red shoes. And you silver necklace. And the matching bracelet. With your.diamond stud earrings." She said in one breath "Amazing mom. Thanks." "No problem. Have fun, call me tomorrow with details!" "I will mom. Love ya." "Love ya too."  
  
Rory hung up the phone and got dressed. She slipped her shoes on and sat down in front of her vanity. She looked into the mirror and put on foundation, a dab of blush, and a touch of lipstick. She decided to wear her long coffee brown hair down over her shoulders.  
  
At exactly seven, there was a knock at her door. She opened it to reveal Tristan, wearing a pair of khakis and a white dress shirt. He held out a rose.  
  
"You look gorgeous." He said handing her the rose.  
  
"Thanks. You look great too."  
  
"Shall we birthday girl?" he asked holding out his arm.  
  
"Lets." She said slipping her arm into his.  
  
They walked through New York's busy streets until they came to Rory's favorite restaurant in SoHo. They were seated immediately in the cozy restaurant.  
  
"I love this restaurant!" she exclaimed as they opened there menus.  
  
"The perks to being friends before dating." He smiled  
  
"Yea. I guess we are a few steps ahead. I mean, we know everything about each other." She grinned  
  
Tristan laughed. "Yep, the good and the bad."  
  
"So wait until our grandparents find out we are dating!" she said  
  
"Dating?" he asked hopefully  
  
"Er, went on a date. Sorry." She blushed  
  
"No, there will be a lot more dates." He said taking her hand in his.  
  
"Good." Rory smiled Once they finished eating, Tristan got the check.  
  
"I want to take you somewhere special for desert." He said standing up.  
  
The couple walked around the busy streets until they came to a small shop called "The Little Tart."  
  
"You took me to the Little Tart?" she asked staring in disbelief  
  
"You better believe it!" he grabbed her hand and brought her inside.  
  
"This is incredible." She murmured as she looked around the quaint shop filled with books, magazines, and board games. The strong aroma of coffee filled the air.  
  
"What can I get you two?" a tall waitress asked  
  
"Two coffees and two chocolate tarts." Tristan ordered  
  
"Another favorite!" she grinned  
  
After eating and playing endless games of trivia, they walked back to Rory's apartment.  
  
"Do you.want to come in? We could watch a movie." She suggested  
  
"Sounds good to me." He said as she fumbled in her purse for her key  
  
Once inside, they shut the door behind them.  
  
"Lets see. We have.Willy Wonka, Catch me if You can, and."  
  
"Catch me if You can." He said immediately  
  
"Leave it to you to want to watch a movie about a sly criminal." She said sitting next to him on the couch  
  
Throughout the movie, Tristan would occasionally run a hand through her hair, pick up her hand in his, or kiss her cheek. Once the movie ended, both sat on the couch talking.  
  
Tristan snuck a glance at the clock. 1 A.M it read.  
  
"I should get going." He told Rory  
  
Rory nodded reluctantly. "Mmkay." She stood up with him  
  
"I had an amazing time tonight." Tristan said taking her hand.  
  
"I haven't had this much fun in so long." She admitted smiling up at him.  
  
"I'll call you tomorrow."  
  
"Kay."  
  
Tristan wrapped his arms around her waist. She wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders. He pulled her into a passionate kiss. Though the kiss was no longer than 30 seconds, it felt like an eternity.  
  
He pulled away. "Happy birthday Mary." He pulled a small box out of his coat pocket.  
  
"Oh, Tris, thanks." She breathed  
  
"See you tomorrow." He opened the door and left.  
  
Rory opened the box. Inside lay a delicate silver chain with a locket on it. Inscribed on it was "Always, Forever"  
  
Rory grinned to herself and went into her bedroom. She fell backwards onto her bed smiling. She hadn't had a night like this in ages. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That's it for now! Hope you like it! Please review if you want a continuation! 


End file.
